Hijo de la Oscuridad
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia por fin aclararon sus sentimientos y una noche antes de partir a Hueco Mundo deciden entregarse mutuamente. Ahora que la guerra a terminado Rukia tiene miedo a lo que el destino le tiene preparado ¿Que le dirá su hermano cuando se entere de que será tío?
1. Corazón roto

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenece a Tite Kubo ^^**

_Uff, Bueno... como hace mucho que no subía ni escribía nada aquí les dejó una de mis mas recientes historias, se que este es un capitulo muy corto, pero es apenas una introducción, no creo que sea una historia muy larga, ya que quisiera abarcar también la pelea contra los quincy, después de todo si ya afecte una línea original ¿Por que no también la batalla final? _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña introducción y me dejen sus reviews y me digan si les gusto o no, si le sigo o no jejeje. Gracias ^^ _

* * *

Esta podía ser, quizás, su última pelea como shinigami, no había podido estar a su lado ya que él se encontraba luchando contra el enemigo en la Sociedad de Almas y ella, por mera obra del destino estaba con su hermano en Hueco Mundo.

-Por lo que más quieras, no mueras…

Fueron las palabras que la chica soltó al viento, mirando el cielo y con su mano sobre el pecho recordaba aquella noche en casa del chico, más específicamente en su habitación, donde habían entregado su cuerpo mutuamente; sin embargo, ella presentía en ese momento, que algo mucho más fuerte la unía al joven shinigami.

Había corrido hacia el cuándo despertó momentos antes de que todos sus poderes desaparecieran, alcanzando a despedirse y prometiendo verse algún día, tal vez hasta que la muerte de éste llevase su alma hasta la sociedad y ahí se reencontraran. El tiempo se había terminado, él avanzaba de vuelta a su casa dejando a la joven pelinegra viéndolo alejarse.

De vuelta en casa todo parecía normal, recostada sobre su cama miraba hacia las afueras de la sexta división observando las nubes desde donde se encontraba, se levantó para sentarse a la orilla del pasillo y mirar con detenimiento. No volvería a ver las nubes del mundo humano, a menos de que fuera realmente necesario, pediría ir allí, ella misma para proteger la ciudad que su "amigo" había protegido con esmero y dedicación.

Días después y de tener que presentarse en la treceava división, y de que su capitán notase la constante preocupación de su subordinada, la llevó hasta una verde pradera lejos de la sociedad para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y ambos intentaban encontrar las palabras para dirigirse al otro, hasta que Ukitake habló.

-¿Cómo te sientes al estar de vuelta en la sociedad?

La joven alzó la mirada, y con curiosidad miró a su capitán…

-Am, bien… me alegra estar de vuelta en casa después de todo- Sus palabras fueron sinceras, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa –Aunque una parte de mí se haya quedado en el mundo humano…

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Ni siquiera eres capaz de ser sincera contigo misma- Agregó el capitán con cierto tono de sabiduría –Te muestras insegura, temerosa e incluso evades a la gente ¿Hay algo que te tenga tan asustada que no puedas decirlo a nadie?

La joven apenas alcanzó a entristecer la mirada cuando estaba tomando aire para responder, sin embargo, el silencio se izó presente y Ukitake le concedió unos momentos para que se preparara.

-Lo que pasa… lo cierto es…- Soltó un segundo suspiro, era incapaz de decirlo sin sentirse en cierta forma avergonzada, pero esta vez era su capitán quien se lo preguntaba. Aquel hombre de gran corazón que siempre le había dado su apoyo en todo momento, como si de un padre para ella se tratase –Ichigo y yo, intimamos una noche antes de ir a Hueco Mundo y lo cierto es que no me imagino estar tan lejos de el en estos momentos. Esto es algo que ni siquiera puedo contarle a mi hermano, después de todo él nunca ha tenido una buena relación con él, con la persona que amo…

-Supongo que no tengo las palabras suficientes para consolarte en estos momentos, mucho menos saber de una manera para calmar ese dolor en tu interior, sin embargo deberías agradecer y estar feliz de que ambos están vivos

El capitán tomo la mano de su subordinada, estaba tan triste como ella ya que Ichigo era realmente el suspiro de tranquilidad que existía en la Sociedad de Almas, pero eso se había terminado; esta vez deberían arreglárselas solos.

-Capitán ¿puede guardar un secreto? Algo que solo quedara entre usted y yo hasta que esté totalmente segura de que puedo decírselo a mi hermano y los demás capitanes- La joven miró a su Capitán, quien a su vez también la miró con curiosidad. Ukitake asintió, la chica suspiro -Creo que estoy esperando un hijo de Ichigo…

Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron de par en par, intentaba formular alguna palabra, pero de su boca solo alcanzaban a salir balbuceos que no significaban nada.

Para cuando pudo controlarse y aclarar su mente, por fin fue capaz de decirle algo a su subordinada.

-Rukia ¿estas segura de querer mantener esto en secreto?

-Sí, solo será un par de días, a lo mucho dos semanas- Respondió ella insistentemente –Quiero asegurarme de que estoy en lo correcto, y prepararme para cuando tenga que decírselo a mi hermano…

-Está bien, puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional- Él le proporciono un cálido y tierno abrazo el cual la joven correspondió –Con la condición, de que si lo que me acabas de decir es verdad, me permitirás ser el padrino de ese niño…

La joven había soltado unas risitas, algo que no había podido hacer desde su regreso; sonreír.

-Por supuesto que si Capitán Ukitake, usted podrá ser su padrino

Ambos volvieron a la sociedad de almas, ella estaba feliz de saber que contaba, como siempre, con el apoyo incondicional de su capitán. Al llegar a la división, Ukitake le había entregado un pergamino y permitiéndole abrirlo solo hasta que ella tuviera respuesta alguna sobre su condición.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días, Rukia había hablado con la Capitana de la Cuarta División, más que nada para solicitar su discreción total y hacerle prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie; ni siquiera al mismo Byakuya Kuchiki. Unohana entregaba los resultados de sus análisis a la joven, que aun dentro de la oficina de la Capitana los abrió y, leyendo los resultados y el dictamen final de la médico, alzó la mirada de los papeles para observarla con una sonrisa en los labios y una lágrima recorrer su mejilla…


	2. Promesa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Tite Kubo. **

_Bien, agradezco a aquellos que leen esta pequeña historia, lo cierto es que si me tarde algo discúlpenme, pero tuve "0" inspiración para escribir y tuve algunos contratiempos jeje. _

_Por otro lado, espero que les guste este capitulo y que dejen sus reviews por fis, me harían muy felices, así que ahora a leer ;) _

* * *

Había salido de la cuarta división, lo único que Unohana alcanzó a decirle fue un "felicidades" y ahora caminaba hacía la treceava división. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en alguna manera viable, fácil y accesible para decírselo a su hermano, pero en su mente solo se mostraba un Byakuya molesto.

Cuando por fin llego a la división y entró a la habitación donde su capitán se encontraba redactando algunos papeles; Ukitake alzó la mirada al ver a la chica entrar con un sobre en las manos, dejó de lado sus deberes para poner atención a lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Con una mano sobre su vientre y lágrimas en los ojos, esas acciones fueron suficientes para que el capitán comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila Kuchiki, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo- susurro Ukitake mientras consolaba a la joven, que por ende soltaba uno que otro suspiro para mantener la calma y no romper en llanto total –Lo mejor será decírselo a Byakuya antes de que alguien más pueda decírselo…

La joven solo asintió, se enjugó las lágrimas y tomó el sobre estrechándolo contra su pecho. Ambos salieron de la División y ya en camino a la Sexta, Ukitake mantuvo una conversación tranquilizadora con la joven que se mostraba nerviosa y asustada, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que estaban por llegar a donde su hermano se encontraba esta se había detenido en seco.

Al darse cuenta que la joven no estaba a su lado, Ukitake se dio media vuelta, para verla ahí de pie y con cierto temblor en el cuerpo. Sin dudarlo, Ukitake se acercó a la chica y sin importarle nada, comenzó a empujarla hacia la Sexta División.

-Capitán Ukitake, espere por favor… no estoy lista, no aún… yo…- Mientras Ukitake la empujaba hacia la entrada, ella había chocado con alguien, alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que no era nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano –Her-hermano…

-Oh, Byakuya justamente íbamos a buscarte, Rukia tiene algo que decirte ¿No es así Rukia?- La joven solo agacho la mirada y asintió –Lo mejor será que vayamos dentro, después de todo es algo muy delicado…

-Si tú lo dices Ukitake-san…

Byakuya los llevó hasta la oficina que compartía junto con su teniente Abaraí Renji, quien se encontraba en esos momentos en una misión fuera de la sociedad de almas. Ukitake y Rukia tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, frente a ellos Byakuya miraba a su hermana con ojos impacientes.

Acto reflejo, Ukitake se aclaró la garganta y Rukia reacciono, alzó la mirada para ver a su hermano a los ojos y con voz temblorosa, comenzó.

-Hermano yo…- Tenía miedo, había agacho la cabeza esta vez, lo que hizo que Byakuya arqueara una ceja y la mirara, esta vez, con curiosidad –No tengo el valor para verte a los ojos, ya que lo que tengo que decirte no es nada agradable para ti después de todo…

-Rukia…- La voz de su hermano, autoritaria y profunda como siempre, le hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos, caso contrario, el los mantenía cerrados –De antemano sé muy bien que me has ocultando algo y sin embargo, sea lo que sea que estas ocultando, me gustaría saberlo…

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez el joven Kuchiki abriera sus ojos para mirar a su pequeña hermana quien, con ojos llenos de lágrimas respondió…

-Estoy, estoy esperando un hijo de Ichigo…

Sorprendido pero intentando asimilar lo recién dicho por la joven miró a Ukitake, éste le entregó el sobre que Rukia llevaba con anterioridad en sus manos. Con toda la curiosidad que podía mostrar en esos momentos, Byakuya sacó la hoja de análisis que llevaba el sobre y viendo que era autentica y firmada por Unohana agregó.

-Ya veo, así que estabas intentando cerciorarte- Comentó mientras cerraba nuevamente el sobre y se ponía en pie, acercándose a Rukia le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ella la aceptó, su rostro se encontraba lleno de lágrimas y mientras las limpiaba, miró a su hermano a los ojos –No debiste haber ocultado algo tan sumamente importante como eso, debiste haber venido a mí desde un principio o acaso ¿No confías en mí?

-Lamento no haber confiado en ti hermano, pero después de haber tenido que romper leyes de una casa noble para casarte con mi hermana y luego tener que adoptarme, siento que esto algo mucho peor que cualquiera de las anteriores y la verdad es que aún estoy asustada por lo que pueda pasar cuando todo el mundo se entere –Respondió la joven con la mirada triste, pero un poco tranquila al saber que su hermano parecía no estar molesto –Perdóname hermano…

-Bueno, supongo que todo ha terminado bien, sin embargo, ahora que sabes que estas esperando un hijo de Ichigo ¿No crees que es hora de saber que dice ese pergamino?

Sorprendida y llena de curiosidad, Rukia sacó el pergamino de dentro de su hakama y abriéndolo lo leyó en voz alta.

_**Rukia Kuchiki **_

_Por este medio se le informa que usted ha sido aprobada por el Capitán de la Treceava División y el Capitán Comandante, Yamamoto Genyuusai-donno para tomar el puesto de Segundo al Mando y Teniente de dicha división._

_ Su respuesta es de suma importancia para la Sociedad de Almas, de no obtener una respuesta al finalizar el mes se buscará un reemplazo que ocupe el puesto._

_**Atte.**_

_**Capitán Comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai.**_

La emoción le había invadido, estaba totalmente segura de querer aceptar el puesto aún en su estado actual, sin embargo, se había quedado totalmente paralizada al leer aquel pergamino que la hacía casi oficialmente la teniente de la División Trece.

-¿Y bien Rukia? ¿Qué dices?- Con su sonrisa Ukitake parecía estar alegre por todo lo sucedido ese día, pero aún no obtenía respuesta de su subordinada -¿Aceptarías ser mi teniente?

-Por supuesto que si Capitán Ukitake, acepto el puesto- Respondió Rukia después de unos momentos de asimilar la carta, sin embargo y ante todo, miró a su hermano –No sin antes, saber la opinión de mi hermano…

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes elegir, no puedo decidir por ti Rukia…

Y dicho eso, Byakuya salió de la oficina dejando a Rukia y Ukitake hablar sobre todo lo concerniente al ascenso de Rukia a teniente. Una vez ambos terminaron Ukitake se retiró de la sexta división volviendo a la suya.

La noche había caído, Rukia se encontraba en la mansión y se dirigía a cenar junto con su hermano. Él estaba ahí, esperándola, ella tomo su lugar habitual en la mesa y dando gracias por la comida, ambos comenzaron a cenar.

Cuando terminaron, Byakuya invitó a la joven a acompañarle al jardín, ahí ambos tomaron asiento al pie del escalón, como si de dos niños se tratase. Mirando hacia el cielo Byakuya se dirigió a Rukia.

-Supongo que estás contenta ¿No es así? Estas esperando un hijo de aquel que te ha salvado en más de una ocasión y que también ha protegido nuestro propio hogar de las manos de Aizen- La mirada de Rukia estaba sobre él, lo observaba con curiosidad y cautela –No tienes por qué asustarte, sé que normalmente no me gusta hablar de él como un "héroe" pero… realmente le estoy muy agradecido de haber derrotado a Aizen aquel día y supongo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él, es cuidar de su hijo

-Hermano…

Él observó como la mirada de su hermana se enternecía, ella podía ser la hermana de su difunta esposa, pero para él era su hermana y estaba decidido a protegerla, tal y como se lo había prometido aquel día a Hisana en su lecho de muerte.

-Es mi sobrino después de todo, es un Kuchiki- Fueron las palabras de Byakuya al ver como Rukia colocaba su mano sobre su vientre -Hasta el día en que Ichigo Kurosaki vuelva a la Sociedad de Almas

Esa noche, después de varias sin lograr conciliar el sueño, pudo dormir tranquilamente con la seguridad de que aún seguía bajo la protección de su hermano. Pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, cierto chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones ¿Qué pensaría cuando se enterará? ¿Podría llegar a molestarse? Ichigo no era de los que se molestara o enfadase por las cosas pero ¿Un hijo?

Intento sacarse los malos pensamientos por esa noche y dormir pacíficamente mientras abrazaba con ahínco su vientre y a ese pequeño que con amor esperaba llegase pronto.

* * *

_Bueeeeeno, debo admitir que es un poco más largo que el anterior pero pfff, tengo muchos distractores y con eso también no me llegan las ideas claras._

_Por otro lado, el próximo capitulo tengo pensando hablar sobre Ichigo y su vida cotidiana, sin contar de que tiene un presentimiento sobre Rukia. Me despido con un abrazo para aquellos que leen esta historia ^^_


	3. Recuerdos Imborrables

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. _**

_Bueno, veo que siguen siendo pocos los review, pero bueno, no pienso detenerme asi que les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia. Estaba inspirada desde que publique el 2, asi que no quise hacerlos esperar hasta el jueves y como no estare en casa, mejor comienzo a escribir el siguiente mientras leen este jejejeje._

_Esta vez conocerán el lado de Ichigo hasta la pelea con Ginjo, no quiero hacerlo tan tedioso asi que no pondré tantos detalles de la batalla, pero si no han leido el manga o visto el anime, sorry por los spoilers w_

_Así que por fis, dejen sus review y harán a esta veterana muy feliz :P_

* * *

Todo parecía muy normal a su parecer, como si todo lo que había vivido en el pasado año no hubiera sido más que un sueño; sin embargo, había una que otra cosa en esa habitación que le impedían olvidar por completo todo ese tiempo al lado de aquella chica.

La primera, su closet aún mantenía el colchón y el despertador que ella utilizaba para descansar en ese lugar cuando visitaba el mundo de los humanos. Aquella colcha floreada aún mantenía su aroma, así que había decidido no retirarlos y mucho menos tocar el despertador de Chappy que había llevado semanas antes de que todo acabara.

En segunda, una caja de pequeñas dimensiones pero poco habitual en su habitación. En ella guardaba todos los dibujos que la chica había hecho y que admiraba con detenimiento por lo menos una vez a la semana para sentir que ella estaba con él. Estos no eran del todo de su agrado ya que, como él decía, ella tenía un gusto poco peculiar por el arte.

Pero claro, él jamás podría deshacerse de esas cosas después de aquella noche en la que declaro que sentía algo por ella, y ahí, sentado a la orilla de la cama recordó aquella noche como si de ayer se tratara.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez pensando en ella Ichigo?- Pero claro, le había dejado algo más para recordarla, esa alma modificada con fuerza bruta encerrada dentro de ese horrendo peluche de felpa que solo parecía existir para fastidiarle la existencia –Eso no es bueno para tu salud ¿sabes? La vida sigue ahí, fuera de estas cuatro paredes…

-No creo que puedas entenderlo Kon- Respondió el joven con la mirada perdida en las puertas de su closet, como si ella fuera a salir de ahí con una sonrisa y en sus manos, ese desdichado celular notificando del avistamiento de un nuevo hollow. Sonrió para sí mismo, a sabiendas de que eso jamás sucedería –Ahora solo soy un simple humano sin ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de Hollows, ahora Ishida, Inoue y Chad son quienes se encargan de acabar con ellos en mi lugar, yo solo puedo quedarme aquí sentado, esperando a que un milagro suceda y yo recupere mis poderes

El peluche solo le miró con tristeza, era cierto que jamás lo comprendería, pero hasta cierto punto, el mismo Kon sabía que aún tenía esperanza. Sin insistir, Kon bajo de la cama dejando al joven en su propia habitación.

-¡La cena está servida!- Esa era su hermana, Yuzu. Últimamente todos intentaban reanimarle, pero lo cierto era que nada podía hacerle ser como antes, no después de haberla conocido -¡Ichi¡

-¡Ya voy!

Respondió, no quería que ella siguiera gritando, odiaba admitir que no sentía hambre en los últimos días, pero si comía, era solo para que su hermana no se sintiera mal –Rayos, con las pocas ganas que tengo de ver la cara de mi padre y las discusiones entre Karin y él…

A regañadientes salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, en la mesa solo estaban sus dos hermanas esperándolo a él. Se acercó con curiosidad y sin perder concentración, esperaba un golpe sorpresa por parte de su padre como siempre lo había hecho; nada le golpeo.

-¿Dónde está papa? Él nunca se pierde la cena

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que no nos preocupáramos por él y que si necesitábamos algo estabas tú para ayudarnos- Fue la respuesta que le dio Karin, tomó el plato de arroz que Yuzu le ofreció y se lo dio a su hermano –Debo admitir que tal vez no sepamos cómo te sientes por haber perdido esos poderes tuyos, pero me alegra que estés con nosotras aquí Ichigo

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el joven, su hermana había comenzado a ingerir sus alimentos y solo miraba a su hermano mayor por el rabillo del ojo. Por otro lado, Yuzu observaba con tristeza a su hermano, quien solo miraba la comida.

-Hermano…- Yuzu era la parte maternal de la familia desde que Masaki había muerto, pero no había cosa más dolorosa para ella que ver a su hermano mayor triste y desolado –Tal vez no sé lo que se sienta ver las almas como tú o Karin lo hacen, pero lo cierto es que ya los has ayudado y ahora, tan solo seamos nosotros nuevamente. Supongo, que estas en el lugar al que perteneces…

Las palabras de Yuzu tenían toda la razón, había protegido tanto a la sociedad de almas como a su propia familia, su hogar; la Ciudad de Karakura podía continuar viviendo tranquilamente gracias a él. Pero, no todo encajaba ya que su vida no estaba completa sin esa chica que lo llevo a tan complejas circunstancias.

-Muchas gracias Yuzu, Karin- En cierta forma estaba feliz de estar con sus hermanas, lo cierto era que ahora tal vez envidiaba un poco a Karin por haber desarrollado el don de ver espíritus y tener que estar lidiando con ellos no le parecía nada grato a su pequeña hermana –Tal vez en unos cuantos años más tus habilidades también se desarrollen ahora que papa ha recobrado sus poderes, y tal vez puedas ser mejor Shinigami que Karin algún día…

-¿Qué has dicho? Yo no pienso convertirme en Shinigami nunca, tú y papá están realmente locos, eso de perseguir almas y personas muertas ¿Hollows? ¿En qué demonios piensan? Son unos dementes…

Yuzu sonrió por la discusión entre Karin e Ichigo, esa era la actitud que conocía de ambos. Pero más que nada, parecía estar ilusionada.

-Si se me diera la oportunidad, me gustaría convertirme en una shinigami y acompañar a mi hermano a ese lugar llamado la sociedad de almas- Comentó la pequeña Yuzu sonriendo, Karin e Ichigo dejaron de pelear para observar con asombro a su hermana más pequeña. Yuzu no era como Karin, en lo más mínimo tenían los mismos gustos o preferencias, pero cuando a Yuzu se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil sacárselo –Después de todo eres mi hermano mayor, eres mi ejemplo a seguir…

Estaba feliz de escuchar a su hermana dirigirle esas palabras, se puso en pie y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuzu le alboroto el cabello.

-Gracias Yuzu…

Volvió a su lugar, termino de cenar y volvió a su habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que todo parecía seguro para sus hermanas. Kon estaba en la ventana, parecía estar sorprendido por algo que sucedía afuera pero al no poder verlo, se resignó y se sentó sobre su escritorio a realizar algunos deberes antes de dormir.

Esa noche durmió en paz por primera vez, después de volver de aquella intensa pelea y de haber perdido por completo sus poderes, había sentido miedo; miedo a que su familia fuera amenazada por algún hollow que él no pudiera ver, esta vez no tendría los poderes para defender a su familia, pero estaba olvidando que ahora su padre era quien podía defenderles. Aun así, el sueño no llegaba por ningún motivo.

Sus calificaciones habían bajado considerablemente, mucho más que cuando cumplía sus deberes como Shinigami Sustituto, sin embargo, le era difícil concentrarse sin pensar que sus amigos eran quienes arriesgaban sus vidas día a día para proteger la ciudad. Varias veces había intentado ir a la tienda de Urahara, pero ni siquiera había llegado al lugar cuando ya había tomado otra dirección.

Mes y medio después de haber perdido sus poderes, pareciera que su vida carecía de sentido. Todas las tardes miraba por la ventana el atardecer y sin pensarlo, lo hacía en compañía de Kon.

Los meses continuaron, y con ello también algunas anomalías en su salud. Había días en los que carecía de apetito, otras se moría de hambre y quería comer cualquier cosa que se le atravesase en su camino, algunos alimentos le disgustaban y otros que normalmente detestaba ahora eran de su agrado.

Todos estos cambios le hacían parecer enfermo a veces, pero no se preocupó por ello en lo más mínimo ya que fueron transitorios y solo ocurrieron por unos cuantos meses en tiempos esporádicos.

Sin embargo, poco después de que esos extraños síntomas desaparecieran y de haber recuperado su habitual alimentación pudo sentirse intranquilo. Era un domingo bastante tranquilo, pero su despertar había sido demasiado abrupto, dolor abdominal y asfixia repentina, era como si algo o alguien estuviera en el o quizás, sintiera lo que alguien estaba pasando.

Pero a pesar de sentir ese dolor tan "infernal" como se lo había dado a entender a Kon, regreso a sus actividades diarias y asistir a un día de campo familiar, pero más que eso, se trataba del aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Recordó entonces aquel día, hace ya un año cuando ella le acompañaba sigilosamente a esa excursión familiar a ese mismo lugar, el sentimiento le invadió estando frente a la tumba de su difunta madre. Pero al igual que esa vez, la lluvia se les presento haciéndoles refugiarse bajo el techo de una cabaña.

Así siguieron pasando los meses, mantenía trabajos a corto plazo, pero mantenía actividades escolares que le hacían volver a la realidad. Intentaba mantenerse ocupado para no recordar a aquella joven que había abandonado y que ahora no sabía cómo se encontraba.

Pero todo cambiaría a partir de ese día, ya que ese sujeto sabía mucho más de lo que el propio Ichigo podría imaginarse. Cuando ese sujeto se le presento como Kugo Ginjo y le ofreció ayuda para recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami.

A pesar de que todo fuera una mentira y después de eso se mostrase como un Shinigami Sustituto que prefirió dejar su puesto y dejar de servir a la sociedad de almas, el propio Ichigo se sentía en deber de proteger a los suyos, y con esto había logrado ya despertar un fullbring con la potencia para poder luchar contra él enemigo, quien en pocos momentos le había robado el poder que el mismo le había hecho despertar.

De rodillas sobre el suelo y con la amenazante lluvia sobre y la desesperación desbordando cada célula de su cuerpo, profirió un grito frente a sus enemigos. Todo se había acumulado dentro de sí mismo en estos últimos diecisiete meses llenos de soledad y angustia.

Pero, aunque dentro de sí mismo estuviera ahogándose en un mar de angustia, atado con cadenas; poco a poco las hacía flaquear y rompiéndolas, se ponía en pie nuevamente, exigiéndole a Ginjo sus poderes robados.

Sin embargo, al haber proferido un grito en pos de la desesperación por recuperar sus poderes algo o alguien le había atravesado el pecho.

Una espada blanca le había atravesado el pecho, su padre y Urahara estaban ahí y, pensando en ellos como el enemigo, les reclamo. Sin embargo, su padre le pidió observar bien a quien sostenía aquella espada de intenso brillo.

Sorprendido al ver quien era, ella se mostraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y esos característicos ojos púrpura. Llevaba el cabello mucho más corto que hace diecisiete meses, una insignia de teniente y los distintivos guantes de la noble familia Kuchiki.

-Rukia… tú…

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, la espada que atravesaba su cuerpo le regresó sus poderes. Su zampakuto era diferente, incluso se había agregado una serie de marcas a su cuerpo, pero se sentía lleno de energía.

La batalla no se dio a esperar más, los demás miembros de Xcution habían entrado en acción y con ello, también los capitanes y tenientes ahí presentes. Cuando las luchas finalizaron y Ginjo había caído a manos de Ichigo, algunos miembros de la organización también se retiraron y otros ya habían perecido en sus respectivas batallas.

Cuando todo hubo terminado y los capitanes se retiraran a su lugar de origen, Rukia e Ichigo pudieron hablar tranquilamente sobre estos pasados diecisiete meses de no verse. Entonces, sería ahí cuando la joven le revelaría la verdad...


	4. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo **

_Esperando que el capítulo anterior fuera de su total agrado y haciéndoles dos preguntitas: _

_1º - ¿Les gustaría ver a Karin o Yuzu (O ambas) como Shinigamis? O.ó  
2º - ¿Quieren ver a Byakuya casado? _

_Bueno, ustedes solo respondan en los Reviews.  
Chicos, acabo de entrar a la escuela, sé que me demoré DEMASIADO con este capitulo, pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas, espero estar publicando mínimo cada 15 días. Si me llego a tardar más de lo normal, no desesperen, trabajo en eso ;) _

_Dejen sus reviews plis! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso a quienes leen esta historia ^^ _

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas después de aceptar su nuevo puesto, y aunque ahora debía pasar una serie de pruebas y entrenamientos aun en su estado actual y siendo autorizada por Unohana para realizarlos, estaba en las etapas finales para tomar el puesto de Teniente de la Treceava División.

Era la hora de la cena, y aunque apenas llevara poco más de un mes de embarazo, pareciera que esto comenzaba a afectar algunas cosas. Día a día sus alimentos cotidianos habían dado un drástico vuelco tanto para ella como para las personas de la mansión. Sin embargo y a sabiendas que esto solo podía ser pasajero, Byakuya ordeno complacer a la chica en todo momento.

No podía evitar sentirse unido a su hermana por ese pequeño "inconveniente", como él solía llamarle, sin embargo, él tenía sus propias obligaciones y con ello, se sentía cada vez más presionado por el nacimiento del nuevo integrante en la familia.

Pero aunque el mismo intentara sobreproteger a su querida hermana y siempre, bajo el brazo protector y paternal del mismo Ukitake (Y como futuro padrino del pequeño Kuchiki), Rukia se mantenía a cargo de la Treceava División sin ningún problema.

Para el cuarto mes de gestación, Rukia aún cumplía con sus funciones de Teniente y aunque el mismo Byakuya no estuviera del todo conforme con todo lo que su hermana hacia insistió en darle unas cuantas semanas para que descansara, negándose rotundamente a tomarse unas "vacaciones".

-Supongo que deberías obedecer a Byakuya de vez en cuando Kuchiki, debes comprender que esta tan preocupado como yo de tu bienestar- Insistió el Capitán Ukitake al ver a su Teniente llenando informes y amontonando los reportes de la División que ya se debían enviar al Capitán Comandante –Vamos, tomemos un poco de té…

Una mirada furtiva por parte de la joven le dejó muy en claro que eso no era posible en esos momentos y, en ese momento, apareciendo Kiyone y Sentarou para informar tanto al Capitán como a la Teniente de los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Traemos un mensaje para la Teniente Kuchiki Rukia de parte del Capitán Comandante- Anunció la pequeña Kiyone apoyada en el suelo en una sola rodilla y haciendo los honores correspondientes –El Capi…

-El Capitán Comandante desea hablar en persona con la joven hermana del líder de la noble casa Kuchiki para arreglar algunos asuntos que corresponden a deberes no realizados debido a su actual estado físico y que…

-¡Cierra la boca pelos de escobeta, yo debía darle el mensaje!

-Eres muy lenta y el Capitán Comandante no la esperara por cien años

Mientras ambos terceros oficiales discutían sobre sus deberes y parlamentos ante ambos superiores, Ukitake había acompañado a Rukia hacia la salida.

-Lo mejor será que vayas ahora, últimamente el viejo pierde la paciencia con rapidez- Agregó Ukitake sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba cómo había reñido furioso a Kempachi, Kyouraku y Byakuya al perder sus Haori de Capitanes –Cuídate mucho…

-Si, iré a verlo ahora mismo- Asomándose por encima del hombro del Capitán observó aún a sus dos compañeros -¿Seguro que estará bien con esos dos?

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ve con cuidado…

La joven asintió y salió de la División, tomaría el camino habitual hacia dicho lugar ya que prefería ser vista por gente de la Sexta División de vez en cuando y así asegurar a su hermano que se encontraba bien.

Un par de días atrás, tal vez una semana que Byakuya y su abuelo habían tenido que salir por un asunto de nobleza que debían arreglar, y hasta la fecha, su hermano no le había comentado absolutamente nada a ella.

No podía arriesgarse a preguntarle a Renji, eran amigos de la infancia y tal vez pudo haber algo más entre ellos en ese tiempo, pero ahora no pasaba de simples muestras de afecto y miradas furtivas cada vez que se hablaba de Ichigo. Se dio por vencida dos días después de que Byakuya y el abuelo volvieran.

El camino hacia la primera división se le hizo mucho más largo de lo normal, estaba acostumbrada a utilizar el shunpo para viajar de un lado a otro y, esta vez, al no poder utilizarlo sintió que había caminado el día entero.

-Ha tardado Teniente de la Treceava División- Agregó el Capitán Comandante al verla entrar a su oficina algo agitada –El papeleo correspondiente a su asenso esta correcto y en orden, sin embargo, hay algunas pruebas físicas que debemos realizar y que en tu estado actual no podemos forzarte a realizar, yo le pregunto señorita Kuchiki ¿Esta usted dispuesta a cumplir con el requerimiento físico una vez cumpla con su papel de madre?

-Sí, señor

Yamamoto Genryuusai observó la fiereza en los ojos de Rukia, esto le había sacado una sonrisa, pero sin dejarla ver mucho, retomo su dura expresión.

-En el mundo siempre hay esperanza, la gente vive de eso y muere con eso, nosotros solo nos encargamos de guiarlos a la paz…

-¿Señor?

-Puede volver a su División, y haga caso a lo que dice su hermano…

Alcanzando a sonreír por la preocupación del Capitán Comandante por su embarazo, Rukia salió de la primera División y decidió ir a la mansión a descansar. Obligatoriamente debía pasar por la Sexta División para entrar a su propia casa, así que tal vez llegaría a donde Byakuya para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Renji, bueno… sucede que el Capitán Comandante me mandó llamar, camine demasiado, así que mejor descansare un poco en casa

-Me parece bien, supongo que fue por lo del entrenamiento físico y todo eso- La joven asintió, su mirada nunca dejó de ver hacia el frente y solo miraba a Renji de vez en cuando –Me pareció escuchar que el Capitán tenía algo que decirte, pero tal vez espere a la hora de la cena para decírtelo…

-Gracias por decírmelo Renji, iba a ir a preguntárselo yo misma en este momento, pero solo quiero llegar a mi cama y descansar un poco antes de que mi hermano vuelva a casa

-Le haré saber que estas en casa, tu descansa

Renji siguió andando por el largo pasillo frente a ella, sintió como su mundo se resquebrajaba por dentro, pero algo que la hizo ser un poco fría con él en ese momento fue todavía la discusión que había tenido con el joven pelirrojo dos meses atrás.

Rukia era totalmente consciente de lo que Renji sentía por ella, sin embargo, el hecho de querer hacerse cargo del hijo de Ichigo sólo para estar los dos juntos no la convencía. Él le intento hacer ver de mil maneras que podía ocupar el lugar de Ichigo, comentando que el pequeño no tenía por qué enterarse de quien era su verdadero padre si había alguien que lo había apoyado en su vida; esto fue lo que más le molesto a Rukia, ella no tenía la menor intención de enamorarse de alguien a quien solo quería como amigo y mucho menos mentirle a su hijo sobre el paradero de su padre.

Por orden de Byakuya, Renji tenía prohibido hablar sobre el tema con Rukia, no podía incomunicarlos por su puesto de Tenientes ahora que Rukia era parte del Gotei 13, pero siempre estaba al tanto de lo que ambos llegaban a hablar.

Llegó a su habitación después de caminar un poco más por la extensa mansión, pero sintiendo la satisfacción de la suavidad de aquella enorme cama que su hermano ordeno exclusivamente para ella. Soltó una risita picarona al recordar el día en que Byakuya la escucho quejarse de sus dolores lumbares por culpa de aquel viejo colchón y mandó deshacerse de el para que llevaran uno nuevo y del doble de tamaño.

-Ahora más que nunca le agradezco a mi hermano todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros- Habló mientras acariciaba su notorio vientre –Lo está haciendo por ti, a pesar de no llevar su sangre él está siendo bondadoso…

No paso mucho tiempo para que la joven se quedara dormida entre las sabanas y la colcha aún sin arreglar, ya que al haber vuelto a casa más temprano de lo normal, las sirvientas no tuvieron oportunidad de asear la habitación.

En su mente podía ver claramente a su familia, ella sentada bajo un árbol acompañada de Ukitake y a lo lejos podía ver a una melena color naranja correr por entre los árboles. De momento, Byakuya apareció a un lado de Rukia y se dirigió a jugar con la pequeña que corría incansablemente, saltando a los brazos del hombre.

La escena era reconfortante, pero en ese momento se preguntó por el padre de esa niña y, mirando hacía todos lados e intentando ver a aquel hombre que debería estar ahí con ella observando como su hija crecía y se divertía en épocas de paz. Él nunca apareció, Ichigo no estaba presente en su futuro y eso no le agradaba.

-¿A quién buscas Rukia?- Pregunto la profunda voz de Byakuya mientras llevaba a la pequeña sobre sus hombros –Recuerda que el no volverá, ya han pasado seis años desde que perdió sus poderes

-No, tiene que volver…

-Rukia…- Esta vez era Ukitake quien hablaba, pero tomando a la pequeña en brazos la abrazo a manera en que sus oídos quedaran cubiertos –Naomi no sabe nada sobre la existencia de Ichigo y no deberías darle el motivo de la duda. Recuerda que aceptaste casarte con Byakuya solo para protegerla a ella…

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe, sintió una opresión ligera en su dedo anular izquierdo; allí estaba, era una argolla de bodas que llevaba grabado el nombre de Byakuya en ella. Todo pareció oscurecer, había proferido un profundo grito mientras se apretaba la cabeza. Los dos hombres y la niña no estaban, se sentía presa de la desesperación y la miseria, ella era capaz de hacer todo por proteger a su hija, sin embargo, haberse casado con aquel a quien llamaba hermano diariamente era algo que nunca haría.

-¡No!

El sol se filtraba por entre las puertas que daban al jardín, sin aliento y con un dolor enorme en el pecho se sentó a la orilla de la cama. La puerta del pasillo no tardo en abrirse, mostrando a un Byakuya preocupado al haber escuchado aquel grito marcado por el dolor.

-Rukia ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo que pasa es… que tuve una pesadilla- El dolor en el pecho disminuyo considerablemente, su hermano se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la estrecho a un costado acariciándola por los hombros –Solo fue un mal sueño…

-Ve a darte una ducha, debes comer algo ya que no has comido nada desde ayer- Rukia miró con curiosidad a su hermano –Es casi medio día, Ukitake acepto que tuvieras el día libre, así que puedes relajarte el día de hoy

-Gracias…

No tenía otra opción, ya había faltado entonces aprovecharía para descansar en casa o tal vez ir a mirar las nubes con Ukitake lejos de la División. Byakuya salió de la habitación de su hermana una vez la pudo ver mucho más tranquila y relajada, ella le obedeció y se metió a la tina para un baño.

Mientras se relajaba en la tina, recordó que Byakuya le debía unas cuantas explicaciones y ese día a la hora de la cena tomaría la oportunidad para interrogarlo, con o sin el abuelo…


	5. Kami Kiboshi

_Bien, supongo que si tarde algo en publicar, pero si eh tenido tareítas que me da flojeris hacer y bueno, mejor les dejo el capítulo, y ya que nadie me respondió ninguna de las dos preguntas, ahora sí que con su permiso, hare lo que yo quiera LOL _

_Chicas que quieren a Byakuya, tienen derecho de enojarse ñejejejejeje_

* * *

Debido a que Rukia se encontraba en la casa, Byakuya había decidido enviar a Renji a una misión fuera de la sociedad de almas. No era que quisiera evitar cualquier contacto, ya sea visual o verbal entre ambos tenientes, pero él prefería mantener precaución para con su hermana y su "inconveniente" para mantener a la primera tranquila.

Recordaba que le debía una explicación a la joven, así que este también era un motivo por el cual prefería mantener a Renji al margen de la situación, al menos hasta que se arreglara todo el asunto. Era algo que ni siquiera el Capitán Comandante podía saber todavía.

La tranquilidad se podía respirar en el aire, Renji era al causante de algunos ligeros dolores de cabeza, así que podía tomarse la libertad de relajarse un poco en su propia oficina sentado a la orilla de la misma y mirando hacia el exterior con una taza de té entre sus manos.

Escucho la puerta deslizarse, pero al sentir ese reiatsu acercarse desde hace buen rato y alejarse una y otra vez conforme pasaba el día, observó a la joven entrar y sentarse a su lado.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación ¿No es así?- Comenzó Byakuya al ver que la joven no se atrevía a decir nada –Tal vez esto sea muy pronto, pero a cómo van las cosas con la familia debo contraer matrimonio con alguien…

-Con alguien noble…- Apuntó Rukia velozmente. Su mirada se posó sobre los ojos de su hermano –Pero ya casi no quedan nobles en la sociedad de Almas, debiste haber ido demasiado lejos para poder encontrar a alguien…

-Similar, pero desde hace ya algunos años el abuelo había visitado a una familia de alto nombre que está dispuesta a llevar a cabo el matrimonio, su hija menor intento entrar a los escuadrones de protección después de la rebelión de Aizen; sin embargo fue rechazada y ahora ella y su familia están en paz- Explico Byakuya tranquilamente, Rukia observaba con atención a su hermano a cada palabra que salía de su boca –Su nombre es Kami, y de tres hermanos, es la única mujer…

-Estas seguro… ¿De quererte casar sólo por seguir con una tradición?- Pregunto Rukia algo confundida –No es que no quiera que te cases pero, deberían tomar las cosas más despacio, conocerse o algo así

Byakuya negó con la cabeza, observó el cielo y cerró los ojos para meditar un poco. Rukia observaba las plantas a su alrededor, pero el tacto de la mano de Byakuya con la de ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Agradezco que estés preocupada por mí, pero la verdad es que prometí no volver a romper una regla nunca más. Esto es algo que debo hacer Rukia…

Sin más que decir, Byakuya le invito a levantarse junto con él para ir a tomar un refrigerio. Para ella era muy reconfortante saber lo que estaba pasando en casa, y aunque la situación sentimental de su hermano no estuviera del todo bien, ella sonrió para sus adentros al saber que por fin tendría alguien, además de ella, que se preocupara por él.

Pasó un mes desde ese día, un día muy "especial" por así decirlo, ya que Kami se había mudado una semana antes a la mansión Kuchiki para irse acostumbrando a su nueva vida de noble. La fecha para la boda estaba fijada y los preparativos avanzaban al pie de la letra.

Era la hora de la cena, Rukia volvía de su trabajo y aunque quisiera llegar directamente a su cama a dormir, sólo ella y Kami se encontraban a la mesa.

-¿De nuevo no ha llegado? ¿Qué se cree mi hermano que es esto?- Refunfuño Rukia con las manos en la cintura y observando a todos lados –Supongo que aún no se acostumbra al hecho de que estas aquí, que irresponsable…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Rukia, él solo hace su trabajo- Respondió Kami, quien estaba a la mesa y observando hacia el jardín –Supongo que es algo a lo que tendré que atenerme el resto de mi vida…

-No digas eso Kami, de seguro mi hermano tuvo alguna emergencia- Agregó Rukia sentándose a un lado de la chica –Vamos a cenar sin él, anda…

Ambas chicas tomaron sus platos y comenzaron una cena tranquila y silenciosa. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar ya que, prácticamente aún seguían siendo un tanto reservadas con lo que a trato directo de refería.

Pasados unos días y después de que Byakuya aprendiera a tomar tiempo para todo, Kami se encontraba a solas con Rukia mientras desayunaban.

-Disculpa por mi intromisión Rukia pero ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen tu y Byakuya?- Pregunto la chica observando a Rukia, que estaba frente a ella ingiriendo sus alimentos –Se ve que ambos se llevan muy bien en ciertas ocasiones y él se preocupa mucho por ti

Rukia alzó la mirada, era la primera vez que observaba a Kami tan detalladamente después de casi dos semanas. Piel suave y blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo fuego totalmente lacio hasta la cintura; una delicada voz que le daba un toque angelical al rostro que veía, con facciones tiernas y llenas de ternura.

Estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, contando que tenía unas proporciones menores a las de Orihime, era una mujer perfecta.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Ah? Perdón ¿Qué decías? No, no… espera, ya lo recuerdo…- Rukia lo medito unos segundos y cuando por fin hablo… -Bueno, prácticamente Byakuya no es mi hermano de sangre, él me adopto por una promesa que le hizo a mi hermana antes de morir. Ella era su esposa en ese entonces

-No sabía que Byakuya era viudo, él no me dice muchas cosas…

Dándose cuenta de su error al revelar algo que ni siquiera Byakuya había sido capaz de revelar, Rukia intenta reparar su error.

-Eso no significa que no pueda llegar a quererte, eres una chica especial y de carácter dulce. Pienso que eres la persona que hacía falta en la vida de mi hermano, y tal vez, solo tú puedas hacerlo feliz

La mirada de Kami brillo ante el comentario de Rukia, a quien envolvió en un efusivo abrazo. Después de esto, Rukia y Kami pudieron llevar una relación mucho más abierta y por qué no, más familiar.

La fecha había llegado y con ello el cuarto mes de gestación de Rukia iniciaba. Kami se encontraba al pie del altar tomada del brazo de Byakuya. Ambos vestían elegantes kimonos de seda y, siguiendo las tradiciones de la familia Kuchiki, se unieron en matrimonio.

-La hija única de la honorable familia Kiboshi, lástima que no tuvieron más hijas como ella, hubieran sido muy codiciadas por los hombres- Agregó Ukitake aplaudiendo a los recién casados -¿Qué opinas tú, Kyouraku?

-Concuerdo contigo amigo mío, esa chica es una belleza

-No creo que sea buen momento para hablar sobre eso Capitán Ukitake- Dijo Rukia fulminando con la mirada a su capitán –Solo espero que mi hermano sea feliz con ella…

Nada volvería a ser como antes, la relación de la familia había cambiado por completo. Byakuya llegaba temprano a la cena todos los días y, si no iba a llegar avisaba con tiempo para que su esposa y Rukia no tuvieran que esperarlo. Los tres se tomaban el tiempo necesario para discutir sobre algunos problemas que acontecían en la mansión y Kami había comenzado a tener cariño por el bebé de Rukia.

Sin embargo, todo llegaba a su tiempo y esta no era la excepción. Tres meses habían pasado desde la boda, lo que llevaba a Rukia a un cuidado más intensivo por parte de Ukitake y de Byakuya.

Estaba cansada de tener que estar escuchando de sus suplicas todo el día, así que aunque fuera más por fuerza mayoritaria que por voluntad propia, se quedó en casa a tomar un descanso.

-No puedo creer que de verdad tenga que hacer esto, no es justo que me obliguen a quedarme en casa todo el día, tengo que hacer algo antes de perder la paciencia- Vociferaba la chica por toda la mansión mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos hacia la oficina de Byakuya –Pero juro que me va a oír ¿Quién cree que es? ¿Mi padre? Ya quisiera…

Pero no fue hasta que dejo la frase incompleta que se dio cuenta de los sollozos que provenían de una de las habitaciones cercanas. Con curiosidad se acercó a la puerta y escucho la dulce voz de Kami.

-Kami ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rukia desde afuera, no quería molestar a la chica por si acaso -¿Sucedió algo con mi hermano?

-Rukia, no pasa nada… todo… todo está bien- Entre sollozos y algunos hipidos respondió Kami, pero después de algunos minutos y abriendo la puerta de golpe, salió en busca de los brazos de Rukia –No puedo mentirte, las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa y estos realmente no eran nuestros planes, pensábamos esperar tal vez unos años, pero las cosas se dieron así y no creo que haya vuelta atrás

-No te entiendo Kami ¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy esperando un bebé…

Esas fueron palabras suficientes para entender lo que sucedía, ella había pasado por lo mismo hace unos meses y ahora solo faltaban dos meses para que su pequeño retoño naciera. Byakuya lo había tomado de la mejor manera, así que pensó que las cosas no podrían pasar a peor.

Fue así que esa misma noche Kami había hablado con Byakuya sobre su embarazo y finalizando la noticia con un dulce beso las cosas mejoraron. Todo era tan normal y tranquilizador que pareciera que estaba en un sueño, dormía tranquilamente todas las noches pensando en que pronto estaría con ella lo que más cerca tenía de él, del amor de su vida; de Ichigo.


	6. Kaien Kuchiki

_Bien, sé que tarde demasiado pero si estuve algo presionada por la Universidad para ciertas tareas y trabajos de primer parcial. Well, no interrumpo más… le dejo el capítulo._

_Oh, por cierto… no recuerdo la diferencia de meses entre ambas chicas, así que sorry si es algo confuso los meses de gestación de cada una . _

* * *

No eran más que simples alucinaciones de aquellos dos seres más sobre protectores que podían existir en la Sociedad de Almas. El primero era su Capitán de la Treceava División y, el segundo, su hermano mayor Capitán de la Sexta División; últimamente quería ahorcarlos o decapitarlos, pero le era imposible, ya que todo lo que hacían era por el bien de ella.

La habían "incapacitado" de toda acción laboral después de su octavo mes y Byakuya estaba tan nervioso por Rukia como por Kami; ésta última había comenzado a preparar la habitación de Rukia para la llegada de su hijo.

-Te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has dado Kami, me alegra que este pequeñín vaya a ser querido por muchos- Agregó Rukia mientras acomodaba una pequeña cuna con varios peluches que sus amigos le habían dado –Realmente todo esto me hace muy feliz…

-Byakuya tendrá mucho trabajo después de esto- Kami observó a Rukia sonreír varias veces hacía la cuna mientras que acariciaba su abultado vientre, entonces a su mente vino una pregunta algo dolorosa para la pelinegra – ¿Es verdad que el padre de tu hijo aun no sabe de su existencia?

La mirada de Rukia se intensifico, se había quedado estática frente a la cuna mientras agachaba la mirada, decidió sentarse en la silla mecedora que Ikkaku le había regalado y fabricado el mismo. Lo pensó un momento, pero Kami se le había adelantado…

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención herirte de esa manera… yo…

-No, no te preocupes Kami- Respondió tranquila la chica mientras intentaba formular la respuesta correcta. Pasaron dos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo responder a la pregunta –Bueno, Ichigo no tiene el menor conocimiento de su hijo y mucho menos ahora que él es solo un humano, un humano que un día tuvo poderes de Shinigami y de pronto, todo le fue arrebatado. Pero es gracias a él que ahora tenemos un poco de paz y tranquilidad en la Sociedad de Almas, no puedo decir que me alegro que no esté aquí aunque la verdad sea que quisiera tenerlo tan cerca de mí como antes…

-Rukia… lo amas con todo el corazón…

-Supongo que sí, solo él me abrió las puertas de su casa en los momentos más difíciles. Es un idiota, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo- Sonrió, después de todo ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo humano –Sólo espero que pronto pueda recuperar su poderes para que pueda conocer a hijo…

Ambas chicas se relajaron y volvieron a su labor de futuras madres, era imposible poder relajarse un momento cuando el primero de los herederos Kuchiki estaba por nacer. Nada las detenía y seguían algunas actividades para no aburrirse en casa.

Las semanas pasaban tranquilamente mientras la ansiedad aumentaba y mientras todos se encontraban al filo de la angustia por saber el día en que nacería el heredero de los Kuchiki, Rukia se encontraba muy tranquila en su habitación mientras intentaba relajarse un poco de su sobre protector hermano.

-Me alegra saber que Kami convenció a mi hermano de irse a la oficina- Suspiro, le era totalmente imposible relajarse cuando Byakuya se encontraba cerca, así que aprovecharía ese día para calmarse un poco –Ya no falta mucho para tu llegada mi pequeño angelito…

-¿Otra vez hablando con el bebé? Deberías levantarte y venir a tomar la merienda cuñada- Kami se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta corrediza, llevaba en sus manos un libro y miraba a Rukia con suspicacia –Vamos, hoy han preparado algo delicioso

-Está bien, te alcanzo en unos minutos

La pelirroja opto por confiar en su cuñada y, aunque Rukia no tuviera la menor intención de levantarse de su cama lo hizo por mero compromiso. Caminaba por el pasillo principal, pero ella sentía que algo no andaba realmente bien. Había comenzado a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-Hay no… va a nacer…- Siguió caminando despacio por el pasillo, pero hasta que el dolor la doblegó se apoyó sobre la pared. No tenía otra opción más que gritar el único nombre de la persona más nerviosa en ese momentos después de ella -¡Hermano!

El grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo y en algunas habitaciones de la mansión y, tan espontáneo como el caer de una hoja, Byakuya estaba a su lado seguido de Renji.

-Rukia, no me digas que…- La joven solo logró asentir, Byakuya le tomó en brazos cuidadosamente mientras que le dio órdenes a Renji –Ve lo más rápido que puedas por Unohana e informa a Ukitake de esto, rápido

-Si señor…

Renji desapareció en un santiamén, Byakuya llevó a Rukia hasta su habitación nuevamente, lugar al cual arribo también Kami, quien había escuchado el grito de la chica hasta el comedor. Su hermano se había quedado a su lado desde el momento en que la dejo sobre la cama, Kami intentaba controlarse para no ponerse tan nerviosa y eso afectara a su bebé.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Unohana e Isane para ayudar a Rukia, sacando a Byakuya de la habitación. El joven Kuchiki solo daba vueltas y vueltas delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, en donde no tardo en escucharse los sonidos de suspiros y voces de alivio al ver al bebe nacer, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien; el bebé no había llorado.

-Unohana ¿está todo bien?– Pregunto Byakuya desde afuera –Rukia…

No pudo soportar la ansiedad y la angustia de no escuchar ese bebe llorar, así que sin avisar, deslizó la puerta; momento en el que reaccionó y el llanto le hizo tranquilizarse. Ahí estaban las tres mujeres rodeando a su hermana, cuando se acercó, fue Kami quien se acercó a él para detenerlo.

-Espera, Rukia todavía está sorprendida por la llegada de su bebe- Agregó la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo –Es hermoso…

Juntos se acercaron lentamente hacia la cama, Rukia se encontraba mimando a su pequeño, un varón de cabellos negros y un tono de piel aparentemente bronceada. Unohana estaba tan embelesada por la belleza del bebé que había olvidado sus pendientes.

-El niño está muy sano Capitán Kuchiki, no habrá ningún problema con él- Agregó la Capitana mientras se alejaba –Rukia solo debe descansar este día y mañana estará como nueva…

Fueron las últimas palabras de la Capitana para desaparecer por el pasillo junto con su teniente. Kami y Byakuya se acercaron a la joven y al nuevo heredero de los Kuchiki. El pequeño se encontraba envuelto en una toalla blanca, así que Byakuya mando traer los pañales y un traje para el bebé.

Justo cuando Byakuya terminaba de colocarle la ropa a su sobrino, Ukitake entró por la puerta seguido de Renji. Antes de ver al niño, Ukitake se acercó a Rukia y la felicito, pidiéndole una disculpa por no haber podido llegar antes; pasó a ver al bebe en brazos de Byakuya, quien se lo otorgó para que pudiera admirarlo con más tranquilidad.

Solo ellos cinco habían sentido la felicidad de haber recibido al pequeño de nombre Kaien, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna después de haber saludado a todos los presentes; incluso Byakuya había dejado a Renji cargarlo.

Durante los siguientes meses Rukia mantenía una rutina de labor completa en la División mientras que Ukitake cuidaba del pequeño Kaien, a excepción de la hora de comida. Inclusive, Urahara y el mismo Isshin habían aparecido en la sociedad de almas para pedir al capitán comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai el reiatsu de los capitanes y tenientes y de todo aquel que quisiera; el motivo, regresarle sus poderes a Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Me lo han contado todo Rukia…- Isshin se había acercado a la joven mientras llevaba a Kaien en brazos –Ese niño es hijo de Ichigo ¿verdad?

-Así es señor, este es su nieto…- Afirmó Rukia mientras mecía entre sus brazos al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente –Yo solo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a su padre

Era extraño para el no reaccionar de la manera con la que comúnmente lo hace en casa, estaba feliz de conocer a su nieto, pero sabía que debía guardar el secreto a su propio hijo; él no era la persona indicada para hacérselo saber.

La sociedad de almas se encontraba en una encrucijada, un enemigo había aparecido frente a los ojos de Ichigo, uno que se había presentado como su amigo y luego le había traicionado. Esta era una batalla en la cual pronto deberían intervenir.

Kaien había cumplido para ese entonces ocho meses, así que ella podía dejarlo a cargo de las nanas en casa mientras ella salía a cumplir su trabajo como teniente de la treceava división. El capitan comandante tenía para ella una misión muy importante, así que para eso debía ser acompañada por Urahara para recibir las instrucciones básicas.

-Al fin llega Teniente de la Treceava División- Anunció el Capitán Comandante su llegada a la división, ahí se encontraban Urahara y algunos capitanes –Es necesario que cumplas esta misión ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Urahara le entregaba una espada blanca, la misma a la cual, hacia unos cuantos meses atrás ella y varios camaradas, habían aportado cierta cantidad de reiatsu. Tomo la espada con firmeza y reverencio…

-Sí señor, déjelo en mis manos…

Y dicho eso, la joven partió por una puerta senkaimon hacia el mundo humano junto con Urahara. No había nada que decir, mucho menos reprochar; esta era la única forma en que podrían volver a verse, pero más que nada; una manera en la que podría ser egoístamente feliz.

Apenas habían atravesado la puerta senkaimon, el padre de Ichigo les esperaba. No estaba en forma de alma, pero podía verla, la decisión en su rostro le hizo formar una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, adelante…

El grito de Ichigo inundo el bosque, Rukia alcanzó a verlo de rodillas sobre el suelo, entonces su padre había tomado ya su forma de shinigami. En ese momento, Rukia ya había recibido la señal de Urahara, clavando la espada en el cuerpo del joven, a lo que Ichigo solo había alcanzado a reclamarle a ambos hombres.

Su padre solo alcanzó a detener el reproche y le pidió observara con detenimiento a la persona que sostenía aquella espada.

-Rukia… tú…

Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios y antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, la espada que atravesaba su cuerpo le regresó sus poderes. Su zampakuto era diferente, incluso se había agregado una serie de marcas a su cuerpo, pero se sentía lleno de energía.

Cuando por fin pudo obtener la victoria y de que ambos se reunieran, era hora de que Rukia le revelara la verdad a Ichigo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo sobre la situación actual en la sociedad de almas, el joven ya le había envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

-Me has hecho tanta falta…- Murmuró mientras la dejaba en el suelo –No eh dejado de pensar en ti…

-Yo tampoco Ichigo…- Agacho la mirada, y antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa agregó –Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Todo está bien entre tú y Byakuya?

-Sí, todo está bien… pero esto no puedo escondértelo más…- No sabía cómo reaccionaría, estaba asustada, temía porque él se molestara. Entonces lo dijo… -Hace ocho meses tuve un hijo, un hijo tuyo Ichigo…

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se posaron en los de la chica. Sabía que habían estado juntos, más nunca pensó que algo así pudiera pasar en tan corto tiempo.

-Entonces… eso significa que soy padre… nosotros… somos padres de un niño?

-Así es Ichigo, su nombre es Kaien, Kaien Kuchiki- Entonces tenía que explicar ese detalle –Byakuya aceptó al niño en la mansión con la condición de que llevara el apellido de la familia, debes comprender que lo hice solo para protegerlo

-Está bien Rukia, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Acariciaba la mejilla de la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro hasta depositar un casto beso en sus labios –Quiero conocerlo…

-Ichigo…

Estaban juntos nuevamente, sin nada ni nadie que les impidiera estar juntos otra vez. Ahora más que nunca, cuidaría sus poderes para no volver a abandonarla nunca más.


End file.
